In the Doctor's Bedroom
by kaia2008
Summary: Jasper and Bella enjoy some time alone during a party. Rated M **lemons**


A/N:

A big thank you to Fiberkitty for both her excellent beta'ing services and encouragement in bringing this little thought of mine to life!

I own nothing, SM has that pleasure...

* * *

Bella's POV

It's Saturday night and Edward's having another of his infamous house parties, the first of our senior year. I remember when these were something new and fun, but after two years they've become routine. The only thing that is making this night more enjoyable is that Jasper was able to come down from university so I'm not the only lonely heart here. Edward's father, Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital. So, most Saturdays that he's at work we're here destroying his house and more than a few brain cells.

I'm dancing with Alice and Rose, the two best friends a girl could ask for, and look over to see Emmett and Edward doing shots with Jasper. Damn, that boy better not pass out on me tonight! It's been two weeks since he left to start school, and I'd like to actually spend some time with him tonight (that he'll remember in the morning). Rose catches my eye and jerks her head to indicate we should head in the direction of those soon to be on their collective asses.

"_You boys sharing tonight or are you keeping the Patron to yourselves?"_ Rose asks Emmett as she stalks over to the boys. Wow, that girl amazes me! She's had more to drink than Alice and I put together, but there isn't even the slightest wobble to her step.

Without a word, Edward starts filling glasses for us while Emmett hands out the limes and Jasper's ready with the salt. The burn of the first shot hasn't even begun to die down as the boys ready the next round. If we keep up like this, I'm not going to have to worry about Jasper making it thru the night because I'll be on my ass.

After I toss back two more tequilas, I grab Jasper and drag him out to dance with me. As we start dancing I see that Rose and Alice have gotten the other boys to leave the bar area and join us. This is starting to feel like old times, and I'm already dreading Jasper and Emmett heading back to school tomorrow. But I can't think like that now, I want to enjoy us all being together again.

I'm not sure why Jasper is always so opposed to dancing, once you pour enough alcohol into him, he's pretty smooth. Looking over at our friends I notice that Rose and Emmett aren't so much dancing as fucking with their clothes still on. And in moments, Emmett's hoisted her over his shoulder and, with a parting shriek from Rose, is making his way upstairs to the bedrooms. I'm actually pretty surprised they both held out this long, as this is their first weekend together since he's away at school with Jasper. Alice and Edward aren't really together, but I think it's only a matter of time before they start something serious. Judging from the way they're dancing tonight, this could be the day that happens.

I'm dancing with my back pressed up to Jasper's chest as he grinds his hips into me. Just as I'm starting to lose myself in the feel of him and his hands all over my body, someone grabs my hands and pulls me away. Looking down I'm not surprised to find Alice is the culprit. Grinning back at Jasper, Alice and I start dancing together. It's not surprising that she would have chosen "Sex on Fire" for us; it's one of our favorite songs. Jasper and Edward were not all that discreet about their approval over our being together. As our hands roamed over each other's bodies, we could hear the ragged breathing of the two boys.

The next thing I knew I'm looking into Edward's eyes as he presses into Alice's back, and I felt someone or something against my back also. Feeling his breath on my neck, I hear the sexiest voice drawl _"How about we retire upstairs for a bit more privacy? As much as I'm enjoying watching you and Alice, and believe me I am… I don't think I can keep myself from attacking you much longer."_

Nodding in agreement, I gave Alice and Edward a quick smile before taking off with Jazz upstairs. After trying a few rooms, which we found were all occupied (guess we weren't the only ones worked up from the evening), we found one that was empty. Unfortunately this was Carlisle's room. He was fine with us having parties at his home whenever we wanted, but his room and study were to be off limits. While I was trying to process what this meant for Jasper and I, in my sex-and-alcohol induced haze, Jazz pulled me in and locked the door behind us. It never occurred to me to even question why the door wasn't locked in the first place as it normally would be. But once I felt Jasper's lips on mine, all other rational thought left my head.

Jasper worked his way down to my neck, kissing and nibbling the whole way, while his hands roamed my body. With his hands gripping my hips Jasper began to move us further into the room, stopping once my legs were resting against Carlisle's bed. Feeling the bed behind me brought me to my senses; I broke from his lips and began to pull Jasper's shirt over his head. Again I was struck by his overly defined abs that led down to the tantalizing "v" of his hips. Everything about his body called out to me and I had to worship his body as it deserved.

Pushing lightly against his chest, I turned us around and fell to my knees. Jasper let out a soft sigh as I unbuttoned his jeans and when I slipped my hand slightly inside I realized he had decided to go commando tonight. Looking up into his stormy blue eyes, I push down his jeans and lick my lips before taking him into my mouth. Jasper's hands work their way into my hair as I begin teasing the tip of his erection with my tongue and stroking what wouldn't fit in my mouth.

"_Oh fuck, Bella. You feel so damn good! I'm not going to last long tonight."_ Jasper was already beginning to pant and began to guide my head in a quicker pace.

Knowing Jasper was getting close, I began to take him in deeper while lightly dragging my teeth along his shaft. I could feel him start to twitch and doubled my efforts, sucking harder and bringing my free hand to play with his sack. This extra stimulation was the thing to send him over the edge. Grunting my name interlaced with a series of profanities, Jasper released into my mouth. I made sure to swallow every drop and licked him clean before standing back up.

Once I was back on my feet, Jasper pulled me in for a scorching kiss. As his tongue explored my mouth, he began to make short work of my clothes. My cardigan had long since disappeared, can't honestly remember when – dancing with Alice maybe? – and he was slipping the straps of my camisole down my shoulders. Rather than break our kiss, Jasper pushed the cami down my body until it rested at my waist and stared at my naked breasts. While I mentally thanked the genius that came up with the built-in bra, Jasper began to play with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers. The sensation of his hands on me made my knees start to buckle, and I fell to the bed pulling Jasper with me.

With Jasper's head now making its way down my body; I hear what sounds like a sharp gasp. Tilting my head back I see the last thing I could have expected, Carlisle was sitting on the loveseat in the shadows by the closet. Our eyes locked, and he nodded his head slightly for me to ignore him. I contemplated telling Jasper that we aren't alone, but the thought of Carlisle watching us made the wetness between my legs increase tenfold. And I have to admit, I have always had a crush on the good doctor but really so does every other woman that sees him.

I couldn't think about Carlisle watching us too long as Jasper was now teasing my nipples into hardened nubs. God, I forgot how good his hands and lips feel on my body. While he continued suckling, one of his hands began to work its way down my stomach to my overheated core. As he began to gently rub my clit with his thumb, I felt another finger circling my entrance. Glancing over to where Carlisle is sitting I could see that he's now slowly stroking his massive cock. There was no way to stop the moans that I began to make. Between Jasper's fingers and mouth, which was making its way down to where I need him most, and Carlisle rubbing himself, I could feel myself begin to lose control.

Jasper had finally worked his way down to my clit which he was now gently sucking on. "_Oh fuck Jasper_." I moaned as Jasper then slipped two fingers into me.

As he began pumping his fingers, I wrapped one hand in his wavy blonde hair and used the other to pinch at my nipple. With a few more thrusts of his fingers, Jasper began to hit my g-spot repeatedly and pushed me over the edge I had been clinging to.

Not allowing me the chance to come down, Jasper plunged into me. Throwing my head back, I saw that Carlisle was now furiously pumping on his cock, and the tension in the pit of my stomach began to grow once more. As my breathing picked up again, Jasper began to rub on my clit bringing me to the peak once again.

After my second climax, Jasper pulled out and ordered me onto my knees. As I scrambled over, I heard Carlisle let out a groan and Jasper plunged into me again.

His movements were no longer the controlled thrusts they had been moments ago. Hitting me deeper with each pass, Jasper's breath became ragged. "_Fuck Bella… Almost there baby… Come with me Bella… Come with me…"_ With that I screamed out my release, quickly followed by Jasper grunting out his own. I looked over where Carlisle was sitting and saw that he too had finally come.

Lifting my head up with the little energy I had left to tell Jasper I love him, I see him saluting… What the hell? Then I allowed myself to look over to where it was directed and realize that's where Carlisle had been sitting during our little tryst. Jasper couldn't have known he was there the whole time, could he?

* * *

Carlisle POV

Goddamn this music is going to drive me crazy! I know I told Edward that I was going to be at the hospital until Sunday, but it's been slow so I decided to come home to relax. In retrospect the staff lounge would have been a better idea, I could have dealt with the nurses hitting on me for an evening. But I'm here now, and am holed up in my study. Although sleep is not going to come tonight, I really need to get out of my work clothes. Time to leave the sanctity of my study and hope I'm not seen, nothing would ruin a party faster than having a parent show up (and I can't deal with these girls hitting on me tonight).

Just as I'm coming out of my closet, I hear someone at the door of my bedroom. I don't know what possessed me, but I'm curious who would come in here for whatever reason. Looking out I see Jasper has Bella pressed up against the door and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Oh Jesus… I know this is wrong, but for the life of me I can't bring myself to turn away from what's going on in front of me. There's no way for me to get out of the room now without letting them know I'm here. And that would just be too awkward. Plus, do I want to leave? I can't deny that of all of Edward's friends, Bella's beauty calls to me. This is sick, I need to leave. If I just step out of shadows and into the little bit of light coming from the window, they'll see me and it will all end here. Fuck! I can't do it. If they never know I'm here, is it really so wrong?

The rational side of me is telling me to stop this and get the hell out, but for once I'm not listening. The loveseat just outside my closet gives a view of the whole room, while still being in the shadows… It's really the perfect place. If they look over, they can see me and they'll leave. And I'm not hiding in my closet like some sick pervert. Awww shit… Who am I kidding? I'm going to hell for this one, but at the moment I can't seem to find it in myself to care. Especially now that I see the sweet Bella dropping to her knees in front of Jasper.

My breath catches in my throat as I watch Bella slowly drag Jasper's pants down. Never have I been so damn jealous of another man. Does he realize how lucky he is to have this beautiful woman? Oh shit, I can see her take him into her mouth and slowly start to bob her head… Lucky bastard!

I heard him groan and my eyes lift to his face. As our eyes lock, Jasper smirks at me and looks back down at Bella. Well, there goes my thought that this would all stop if one of them knew I was in the room. I'm not sure if I should be disgusted that he would let her do this while I'm here or excited about what I'm going to get to see. Who am I kidding? I'm actually pretty impressed that he's this confident in his performance that he's okay with an audience.

Jasper's hands are now wrapped in Bella's hair and he's urging her to move faster. "_Oh fuck, Bella. You feel so damn good! I'm not going to last long tonight."_ I heard Jasper gasp as Bella raises her tiny hand to start playing with his sack. I can't say I blame the kid. Hell, I could come right now and I'm not even touching myself.

I can see Jasper's face contort as if in pain and his hands tighten in her hair. Then as he releases the breath he's been holding I realize the gorgeous Bella swallows. I don't know what it is about these high school girls, but they could sure teach their mothers a thing or two about how to give head. Fuck…

With another shit-eating grin in my direction, Jasper pulls Bella back up to her feet and kisses her as he begins to tear her clothes off. Goddamn, this is what I've been waiting for! Why the hell can't he turn her a bit so that I'm seeing more than just her back? Then, almost as if he can hear my thoughts, Jasper turns Bella so that she's backed up against the bed and I have the most wonderful view of her luscious tits. Seeing Bella all summer lounging around our pool in barely there bikinis could not prepare me for the delight of actually seeing her naked body. I feel torn between wanting Jasper to hurry the fuck up and tear her clothes off and having him slowly undress her to make this last. But, being young and horny as hell, Jasper goes for the quick reveal and pushes her top down to her waist. Jesus, no bra! This girl is going to be the death of me.

Watching Jasper lavish attention on her breasts, I see Bella lose her footing and fall back onto my bed. I have to give him credit, even with her slip, Jasper never misses a beat in his exploration of her body. Although, she is a clumsy girl, so this can't be the first time something like this has happened…

Now my fun could be coming to a quick end. When Bella hit the bed she tossed her head back, and I'm now staring her in the eye. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Is that fear? Disgust? Lust? Definitely lust, so why not push my luck? I give Bella a slight nod of my head trying to indicate that she should continue. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, I'm not sure if she realizes how powerful that combination is but my cock got even harder when she pulled her lip between her teeth.

During our silent interaction, Jasper pulled the rest of her clothes off and was bringing his hand back up to her wet little pussy. Fuck, I swear I can smell her arousal from across the damn room! Between Jasper beginning to finger fuck the beautiful Bella, and her moaning, I can't keep from starting to rub my throbbing cock.

Oh, she's a naughty girl… Her boyfriend has replaced his thumb with his tongue on her clit and is thrusting a few fingers into hot cunt, but her eyes are focusing on my hand as I work my cock. Not that I can blame her. It really is a rather impressive specimen.

Bella's body is beginning to tense and I can tell she's getting close to her orgasm. Obviously Jasper picked up on the signals as well, as he moved his free hand to her nipple while increasing his ministrations to her core. Within seconds I was privy to a glorious sight that I never thought I would have the pleasure of witnessing – Bella coming. How she can be moaning that loud, while still biting her lip is beyond me, but damn I'd never get tired of that sight.

While Bella was still twitching, Jasper threw one leg over his shoulder and plunged into her causing her to scream out. This boy is good, a hell of a lot better than I had been at that age, but I digress…

Getting back to the event going on in my bed, I catch Bella watching me as I watch her and Jasper. Having just seen it a few moments ago, I can tell Bella's on the verge of coming again and I push my lounge pants down so she can see how much I'm enjoying watch her. Now that I'm finally out in the open, I hear her breath catch in her throat for a second before she comes. Bella coming while looking at my cock is perhaps the hottest thing I've experienced, nothing could top the look she has in her eyes right now.

Jasper is letting her come down a bit more from this climax, but I can see he's nowhere near done with Bella yet. With a quick "_Bella, on you knees…"_, he pulls her closer to the edge of the bed. Groaning I watch as Jasper thrusts into her for a second time and can tell he's nearly done. His movements are much more erratic now, and that can only mean we're nearing the end of our night.

"_Fuck Bella… Almost there baby… Come with me Bella… Come with me…"_ With those few words, Bella and Jasper came together for, I'm assuming, the last time tonight. And with a couple more pumps I joined them, coming all over my hand and stomach.

With Bella collapsed on the bed, Jasper sits back up and gives me a smirk and salute. Returning the gesture, I think it's best if I make myself scarce and slip into my walk-in closet. The last thing I want is for Bella to feel embarrassed for what has just happened. I'm not too worried about Jasper though, he seems pretty proud of himself right now… Cocky little bastard… As I clean myself off with the first t-shirt I grab, all I can now think of is how desperately that comforter needs to be washed in the morning.


End file.
